Pteridinone derivatives are known from the prior art as active substances with an antiproliferative activity. WO 01/019825 describes the use of pteridinone derivatives for the treatment of neoplastic and viral diseases. The resistance of many types of tumours calls for the development of new pharmaceutical compositions for combating tumours.
The aim of the present invention is to prepare new compounds with antiinflammatory and antiproliferative activity.